


За закрытыми дверями

by Romina (Romina999)



Series: Kylux drabbles for "SW One String Fest" [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Заявка TLJ-34 "Император Кайло Рен и его главный полководец Хакс. Интриги, обсуждение операций, дискуссии, споры"





	За закрытыми дверями

_Интриги_  
Кажется, он все предусмотрел. Переговорам присвоен высший приоритет, в помещение не будет доступа даже у дронов. Они с Хаксом прибудут на место за полчаса до начала мероприятия, корабль с делегацией задержится по уважительной причине на сутки – об этом Кайло позаботился. Протокол безопасности предписывает Хаксу не выходить за пределы кабинета для дипломатического ужина и прилегающих личных апартаментов. Все должно получиться.   
Кайло посмотрел в зеркало и вздохнул.  
– Рен, ты гребаный император, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Нахрен эти интриги, просто пригласи его на ужин.  
Судя по несчастному взгляду его отражения, других вариантов не было.  
  
_Обсуждение операций_  
– Я их ненавижу, – Кайло с отвращением поморщился, потирая ухо. – Из-за них надо мной в детстве смеялись.  
Хакс приоткрыл один глаз.  
– По-моему, ничего ужасного. Но если хочешь, сделай операцию.  
– Тогда все заметят, – мрачно возразил Кайло. – И надо мной опять будут смеяться.  
– Ну, тогда не делай операцию, – пожал плечами Хакс, зарываясь в одеяло.  
– Но я их ненавижу!..  
  
_Дискуссии_  
– Я гребаный император, и могу вступать в брак, с кем захочу!  
– Ты гребаный император, я твой советник и гранд-маршал, так что давай не будем создавать лишних проблем и прецедентов.  
– Меня достало прятаться. Мы не обязаны это скрывать.  
– Мы ничего не скрываем. Думаешь, кто-то не в курсе, что у нас за совещания каждую ночь?  
– Вот и пусть будут в курсе официально. Я хочу жить вместе.  
– Мы можем переехать в общую резиденцию.  
– С общей спальней.  
– Со смежными апартаментами.  
– Почему мы всегда делаем, как ты говоришь?  
– Мы обсуждаем проблему и находим взвешенное решение.  
– Твое взвешенное решение.  
– Ну, я же твой советник.  
  
_Споры_  
– Я при ней не могу! Она смотрит!  
– Не говори глупостей.  
– Пусть пока посидит где-нибудь! Хоть в тронном зале!  
– Я не стану ее выгонять. Ты сам настоял на общей спальне.   
– Но я не могу!  
Миллисента потянулась, оставляя затяжки на обивке императорского дивана, и улеглась поудобнее. В исходе спора она не сомневалась.


End file.
